Conventional dimensioners and associated dimensioning systems may include elements such as projectors and image capturing devices that operate to determine one or more dimensions of an object. These systems may operate to capture images of an object (e.g., via visible light, infra-red (IR) spectrum, or the like) and determine one or more dimensions of the object via a correlation between projected light patterns and captured images. Dimensioning systems may also require calibration in order to ensure that the determined dimensions accurately correspond to a targeted object. Over time, a correlation between projected light patterns and captured images may change due to extrinsic factors (e.g., temperature variations, repositioning of the dimensioner, etc.) resulting in incorrect determinations of the one or more dimensions of the object.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional dimensioning systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.